


Anniversary

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q have never really been one of those 'flowers and feelings' couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Given that neither Bond nor Q were typical alpha and omega, it was to be expected that theirs wasn't a typical relationship either. Usually, this wasn't a problem for either of them. However, when it came to their first anniversary, it most definitely became a problem for Q. What, precisely, was he supposed to get James Bond for an anniversary gift?

He wasn't even sure if it was something that he should be thinking about. Was James even going to expect them to celebrate their anniversary? Or was that too trite? He supposed that the logical thing to do would be to ask James but then he had baulked at that because they weren't really one of those 'flowers and feelings' couples, they never had been. They were both just a damn sight better at showing each other how they felt as opposed to voicing it. At a complete and utter loss, Q decided to start canvassing those who knew them best as well as a few of the older minions who were in happy established relationships. The suggestions that he received were less than helpful.

One of the older betas who worked in Q-branch suggested taking Bond out for a posh dinner and only the fact that the man was a new hire had stopped Q from rolling his eyes. He and Bond ate out 90% of the time and Q had never been to so many high-end restaurants in his life. He had been unable to suppress the eye-roll when one of the youngest minions suggested flowers. Flowers?! Honestly! Similarly, suggestions of a gun or chocolate were swiftly shot down. Given that the majority of their relationship had been played out in front of the majority of MI6, his minions were disturbingly unobservant. Q regularly gifted Bond with new weaponry and tech, whether for official missions or just because and Bond had yet to return from a mission without some sort of sweet treat for Q.

In desperation, he turned to Bond's best friend and fellow double-0, Alec Trevelyan, only to regret asking the instant Alec opened his mouth. Alec's suggestion? Having sex in some illicit place within Vauxhall of Bond's choice. Alec clearly thought he was being funny, a mischievous look in his green eyes as he suggested the gun range. Feeling a little mischievous himself, Q couldn't help the little smirk that played on his lips as he replied.

“What makes you think we haven't done that already?”

Q sauntered of down the corridor as Alec shouted behind him. “What? Q? Seriously? Come on!”

In the end, unsurprisingly, it was Bill Tanner who was the most useful. He had been down in Q-branch to query some numbers in some reports that Q had written for a series of meetings the following week. With Q-branch quiet, he had lingered and, to the eternal amusement of the minions, Q and Tanner had indulged themselves by acting out a scene between Prince Hal and Falstaff from Henry IV, part I. When they had finished, Q had related the problems that he had been having and the unhelpful suggestions that he had received from everyone that he asked. Bill had listened and then commented that the traditional gift for the first anniversary was paper and inspiration had struck.

  
~*~

Of course, given their profession, it was entirely unsurprising that work got in the way of their anniversary. When the day itself dawned, it found Bond on a plane back from Uruguay – thankfully unharmed – while Q was in branch preparing to coordinate missions for three different double-0's. They had managed to steal five minutes together in the privacy of Q's office, not enough time for either of their liking but enough time to share a few kisses and for Q to reassure himself that James was indeed unharmed.

Not seeing any point in Bond having to hang around Vauxhall until he was finished, Q packed him off home as soon as feasibly possible. After all, he didn't want to be in branch any longer that he had to. Not when he had his husband waiting for him at home. To his relief, the agents seemed to realise pretty quickly that Q wasn't in a mood to be messed with and they all behaved themselves, actually obeying all of their orders for once. As a result, Q found himself opening the door to the flat that he shared with James just after 7pm, which meant that at least the evening was salvageable.

The flat was silent as he hung up his parka, leaving his shoes and bag in a pile by the door but the lights were on so he assumed that James was around somewhere. As he moved further into the flat, his attention was caught by flickering lights in the kitchen, gasping when he saw what was causing them. Pausing in the doorway, he took in their kitchen table which had been set as beautifully as any Michelin-starred restaurant, several lit candles sat in the centre providing the flickering lights. There was still no sign of James though.

Turning around, Q moved into the living room, not noticing James lounging against their bedroom door watching him. Immediately, his gaze was caught by the huge bouquet of flowers that dominated the coffee table, an envelope propped up against them. Reaching out to finger a petal, he jumped slightly as he felt arms slide around his waist and a kiss pressed just behind his ear.

“I presume that you know what they mean?”

Q nodded dumbly, slightly taken aback by the message he was seeing in the flowers. He had read a book on flower meanings when he was younger, intrigued by the concept of sending messages via blooms and the meanings behind them had stuck with him. He now applied that knowledge to what he saw in front of him.

Red tulips – a declaration of love, red roses – perfect love and respect, red carnations – deep love and passion, calla lilies – magnificent beauty, stephanotis for happiness in marriage, porcelana roses for admiration and entwined around all of them were strands of ivy symbolising wedded love, fidelity and friendship. He was completely blown away by such a romantic gesture. Whilst Q had known on some level that Bond felt all of those things, seeing it was another matter and he was at a complete loss for words.

Whirling around, he threw his arms around James' neck and kissed him, pouring everything that he didn't have the words for into the kiss. He only pulled back when breath was an absolute necessity and, when he did, he was positive that there were tears in his eyes and a sappy smile on his face. James didn't seem to care though, not if the smile on his face was anything to go by and Q was so taken by the look of relaxation and sheer happiness on the older man's face that he couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

“Flowers, champagne, candlelit dinner. Who would have thought James Bond did such traditional romance? Don't tell me you cooked as well?”

“No. I spared you that. I believe the general idea is for us to celebrate rather than you end up in medical. I called in a favour and had our dinner delivered from Albannach.”

“This makes my gift look paltry by comparison but, nevertheless...” Q extricated himself from James' embrace just long enough to retrieve an envelope that he handed to his husband while wrapping himself around James. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, mirroring the one on James'.

“Technically it counts. Traditionally, paper is the gift for a first anniversary.”

Q watched as James' eyes devoured the paperwork for the Aston Martin that Q had found and now belonged to James, an exact copy of the one that had been destroyed at Skyfall as well as the blueprints for all of the modifications that Q planned to make, then squeaked as he was hauled in for a hungry kiss. All he could do was hang on for the ride as James' lips devoured his and he was slowly backed towards the bedroom. As James' lips left his and made their way down his throat, Q caught sight of the candlelit table.

“Wait! What about dinner?”

“Dinner can wait. This can't.”

Q laughed as he was scooped up and unceremoniously dumped on their bed only for James to disappear and then return scant seconds later with the bottle of champagne and a leer on his face.

MI6 might have tried but they certainly hadn't succeeded in ruining this anniversary. In fact, champagne and James Bond in bed? As far as Q was concerned, it couldn't get any better. Unless James had remembered to order the chocolate pudding from Albannach as well...

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/213555.html)


End file.
